Nightingale: Dark Secrets
by RunningWolf14
Summary: Mary is a 14 year old witch with a hidden talent that she must learn in order to protect her loved ones. Mary go's through many hardships involving love, secrets, and death. Will her world crumble in her hands. Read more to find out


It's been a long time since my father defeated Lazerith. Since then he and my mother Scarlett have given birth to my younger brother(Oscar Alexander Nightingale), little sister(Jennifer Rose Nightingale) and I.

I have been attending Moultrie's school for magical creatures for at least a year now. In fact, this year will be my little brother's first year at the school. Im not sure how he will handle the change of enviroments, but every once and a while a kid has to let go and fly free. He won't be alone either, my cousin Alice, Jayden, and Alfred Springwood will share our experience at the school.

So, on September 1, 2017 the Nightingales and the Springwoods boarded the train to a new world.

The ride was nice, but I can't recall how long it took to get there because I teased Oscar for the most of it. "Stop that" said Oscar after I told him numerous amounts of times how he wouldn't see are parents for a long time and that he would be fresh meat for the bullies. Before we even got on the train I heard Oscar tell my father that he was afraid to go to the school, because in our school you are placed on how powerful you are. It was only after my father explained the meaning of Oscar's name that changed my little brother's mind.

You see my siblings and my names have meanings. Oscar was named after one of my mom's teachers Oscar Odega who disappeared after the first year when she attended the school. My mother really liked Mr. Odega, she told me that he treated her like the father she never had. Alexander came from my dad's principal Alexander Gunfield. He and my father never saw eye to eye, but after Alexander's death my father realized that if he acted more mature then maybe he and Mr. Gunfield would have gotten along better.

Jennifer was named after my grandmother Jennifer Davenheart, she was my dad's grandmother. Grandma was one of the wisest women I would ever know, and what she taught me before she past would really come in handy. Rose came from my mother's best friend Rosetta Marie. Mom said that she called her "Snow White" because her lips were the color of bright red roses in the early morning when the air was moist with dew, her hair was as black as the feathers of a raven, and her skin was of course as white as snow.

Finally the last child...me. My name is Mary Alexus Nightingale. I was named after my Aunt Merryweather who died before grandma. Strangely my grandmother said something would happen to her the night she came to see us, and sure enough the next day we found her by the creek, as if she was mauled by an animal. The worst part was that the letter we found in her pocket told us how much she loved us, but that she couldn't run anymore. Alexus was given to me by my godfather whose wife's name was Alexandra. He gave me her favorite necklace; a brown nightingale outlined in gold. I have kept it around my neck from the first day he showed it to me. It was like whenever I touched it I felt drawn to it...like I was meant to have it.

I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up we were their... Moultrie. I really enjoyed the school. I lived with the Phoenix Team, it was the group for slightly advanced creatures. My room is very nice, Angela(my roommate) and I really like playing little games and such in our spare time. Sometimes we even play little pranks on each other, like this one time when I hid a hog weasel(fast and very dangerous creature) in her bed. Let's just say I had detention for at least two months.

After, I got settled in and everything was going well, I saw Oscar crying in the hall way. As a big sister I really love my siblings, but if I'm around others its a whole different ball game. This time was different, I was really concerned because normally he doesn't cry within the first few minutes of arrival. I walked over, but with closer inspection I could see that his nose was bleeding. "Stop crying" was the first thing I said "your making a scene". "I-I'm trying" said Oscar "b-but it all happened so fast". "Well don't just look at me, tell me what happened" I said. Once he explained everything to me I learned that his roommate Ricky Rockwood was a jerk, who within the first few minutes of my brother entering the room, he shows his welcome by calling him wart head and beating him up. I told Oscar that I would handle it, because I knew all of Ricky's classes.

It wasn't normal for a second year and a first year to be put in a room together, but I had no say in whatever the council did.

When the first bell rung I went straight to Ricky's class...Ready to give him my welcome.


End file.
